Julia Kane (New Tricks)
Julia Kane aka Julia Rickaby (Liz White) is the villainess of "Romans Ruined", episode 11.06 of New Tricks (airdate September 22, 2014). She was introduced as a personal trainer and a former member of an Ancient Rome re-enactment group known as Imperium, along with bodybuilder Mark Rix, who was found dead of a reported heart attack in 2008. Events The episode had the UCOS team re-opening the investigation into Mark's murder, with the team coming to believe Mark to have decapitated an unidentified murder victim shortly before his own death. DCI Sasha Miller met with Julia to ask about Mark, with Julia saying that while she hardly knew Mark or any of the other members of Imperium personally, she found him odd and strangely committted to Imperium, though she denied him having a bad temper or knowing about his side job selling steroids. As the investigation continued, Danny Griffin went undercover in Imperium and the decapitation victim was identified as Radu Fumar, a Romanian former Olympic weightlifter turned drug dealer who was ultimately revealed to have been murdered by Mark in a dispute over their business. It was Danny spotting Julia at an Imperium gathering that led to him making a revelation about her: he had previously known her as Julia Rickaby, an undercover narcotics officer. When approached by Sasha and Danny, Julia confessed to her past profession, claiming she hadn't mentioned it before to avoid "complications" and revealing how she had been pulled from the investigation into Mark's drug dealings and hadn't been able to link him to Fumar. She also claimed she left the police force shortly after the investigation fell through due to unfair criticisms she received for her work on the case. Reveal The episode's climax had Mark's unintentional killer being revealed as Tessa Dugdale, a member of Imperium who drugged him as part of a plot to get revenge on him for date-raping her. It was during Tessa's interrogation that she revealed that she only told one other person about her assault: Julia, who in turn provided Tessa with the drug she used on Mark. It was then that the UCOS team realized Julia's status as an opportunistic villainess, having known that Mark consuming the date rape drug with an excessive amount of alcohol would result in his death, with the episode suggesting that Julia encouraged Tessa's plot in her own revenge about failing to convict Mark for his drug-related crimes. Sasha later met with Julia in the park and confronted her, with the evil Julia smugly boasting that the UCOS had no proof against her other than Tessa's testimony; revealing her callous apathy towards the trauma she suffered because of her rape. Julia went on to justify her actions by stating that Mark was a horrible person that nobody would miss, with Sasha countering by saying it didn't justify Julia taking the law into her own hands. After repeating her belief that the UCOS had no proof to arrest her with, Julia walked away, unaware that Sasha had been recording her the entire time. Sasha later received a call from DAC Robert Strickland, who revealed that while they wouldn't be arresting Julia at that time, an internal investigation would be launched into her actions, leaving Julia's ultimate fate unknown. Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Crooked Cop Category:Deceiver Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Opportunistic Corruption Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Inconclusive